Cant let you go A Damon Salvatore story
by Airin Wolf
Summary: Moving to a new town isnt easy, but you were more then happy to do so in order to fix you life again. Mystif Falls was everything you didnt expect, and you learned something you only can learn by meeting a guy named Damon.


**Can`t let you go**

New town meant new life. That's what you thought when you moved to a town called Mystic Falls. You only moved there because you liked the name, but also of some other reason. You wanted to start a new life with new friends and new memories, maybe not as many friends as you had before. Before you came to Mystic Falls you had a life with many friends, a great family and a boyfriend. You were happy with that life, but it changed sudden after you tried to help someone. Someone who turned out to be quit different from what you thought, and that person was the main reason why you moved. You left all behind when you came to this city, family, friends… everything, and you didn't even turn back.

Mystic Falls… hope you have something no else have, you say to yourself as you walked to school. While you walking to the school seems like all the other schools in the world, all those student talking with each other, the guys playing football, the girls trying to make themselves beautiful. Just outside the front door you see two girls and one of them is trying to catch someone's attention, you look the direction the girl is looking at and see a guy with a black leather jacket. You can't seem to take your eyes of him. His brown hair is perfect, the musculature of his body is just as you want it to be, and from where you are standing he looks absolute gorgeous. You stop in your track and just watch him. All of sudden he turns his head towards you and give you a smirk as if he knew what you were thinking. You take your eyes off him and starts walking inside, but when you are about to enter someone taps you on your shoulder. You turn around and see the blonde girl who was flirting with the guy.

Yes? You asked polite.

I saw what you did, she said as if you did something criminal.

And what did I do?

That guy you saw over there is mine and I don't share, so make sure to stay out of my way, she said and walked past you. "Great first day at school and I already got myself an enemy", you thought to yourself. You sighed as you walked inside and found your class. Luckily for you, you knew where your class was and walked inside.

Hey I am Airin Bradley, you said to the teacher. He checked his list and orders you to stand beside him. When all the students were settled down he announced for the class that their new student has arrived.

This is Airin Bradley, please make her feel welcome. Just take a seat on the empty desks, he says and you find yourself a seat near the window. The guy sitting next to you smiles and whisper "welcome" to you. You notice right away that he was a bit resemble to the guy outside, maybe he was his brother or something you thought. You smile back and thanked him.

You manage just fine, now its lunch and that is what you were nervous for. Lunch time means always being with your friends sitting on the same table, talking with each other. You are standing at the door, watching the others how they are enjoying themselves, and wondering of what you should do.

You wanna sit with us? Asked someone next to you. It was a dark haired girl, and next to her was the same boy who sat next to you in class, and another girl next to him.

This is Elena, and Bonnie, and I myself am Stefan, the boy said while reaching out his hand. You handshakes with him while smiling then greet the two others.

I am Airin, nice to meet you. You follow them to a table near by and Elena starts talking about how much fun you going to have while living there. Bonnie joins her and start talking about witch things.

I thought people have stopped believing in witch crafts? Bonnie kept telling about how much witch craft changed from the old times.

Do you believe in vampires too? You asked them, and all of them got silent. You raised an eyebrow at them and was about to ask what's wrong, but someone behind you said something before you could ask.

You turned around and saw the same guy you saw earlier outside of the school.

- Did someone say vampire? He asked while smiling. He sat down beside you and you notice that Stefan didn't like it. Elena and Bonnie didn't smile anymore, and you wondered why.

- This is Damon, my brother, Stefan said and didn't take his eyes of him. You reached your hand towards him and he took it and kissed it.

- I haven't seen you here before, I would remember seen such an angel, he said. You felt your heart race a little, but didn't show any reaction towards his comment.

- She is Airin and she's new here, said Elena to answer Damon's question.

- Welcome to Mystic Falls, let me show you around after school, Damon said giving you a smirk. Stefan and Elena sensed danger by this, they didn't want Damon to be with you. Why they didn't want this you didn't know.

- Damon, can I talk to you for a second? Stefan asked and without letting him answered he dragged Damon outside of the cafeteria. When they were out of the girls range Stefan warned him not to be near Airin.

- Damon's Pov -

- What's wrong little brother? I thought you liked Elena... or do you like her more then Elena? you said. Stefan growled, but you just smiled.

- I will always love Elena, we are meant to be together, but you have to stay away from Airin, she is a innocent human that you shouldn't even talk to. Beside don't you have enough playmates as it is?

- Dear brother, I can never have enough playmates, and special when someone is as beautiful as her, you said and glanced at her from where you were standing. She was more then just beautiful and you could see that just looking at her. You wanted to play with her, and not even Stefan could stop you on doing so.

- Damon, just stay out of this. Elena and Bonnie wants to be friends with her, and it doesn't help if you are going to destroy her mind as well as her body, Stefan warned you again, but as always it was just another fun game for you. Beside it was something with her that you want to know more about... you wasn't sure, but she didn't seem like all the other humans... she was somehow different from the rest.

- Who said I will destroy her body? you gave him a evil smirk before going back to the girls. You heard Stefan sigh and came after you.

- Normal -

- Airin, are you ...

- Me and Bonnie are going to show her around town after school, Elena said before Damon could finish his question. Behind Damon Stefan smiled to Elena for good work. Damon didn`t quit believed Elena, so he gave Airin a question look.

- It`s true, they convinced me to go with them, Airin answered and smiled foolish. Bonnie and Elena stood up, and so did Airin.

- Come on Airin, we dont want to be late, Bonnie said and walked off with the others. Damon gave Airin a quik smirk before turning to Stefan.

- I`ll be seeing you around, Damon said with a smirk to Airin and left before she could even say good bye.


End file.
